Why?
by hehealexis716
Summary: What if Alice never came? What if Bella was to close to Paul when he Phased? Why? Why did Bella have to come? M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters**

**I am going to attempt a new story. Just bare with me to see how it goes. It's going to be in New Moon but Edward never went to Volturi and Alice never came. I am starting off with when Bella went to Jacob's to talk some sense into that kid.**

**Chapter One.**

**BPOV**

I was so angry. Jacob _promised_ he wouldn't leave me too. I finally decided to march down at Billy's to see what his problem was.

When I got there I knocked on Billy's door and he answered as I expected.

"Bella! What are you doing here? You have to leave _now_." Oh, so he doesn't want to see me either. Well that's it. I'm sick of being the weak little human.

"_Move_. Billy, I don't care if he is 'sick' or not. I _need_ to see him."

I pushed passed him and saw Sam's "gang". They took him away from me. It's their entire fault. He hated them, he never wanted to become like them.

"_You_ it's your entire fault too. You guys took him from me. He_ hated_ you. He never wanted this!"

"Shut up you little girl you don't know anything. You think we wanted this too!" Paul said.

_That's it!_

I slapped him.

Next thing I know is instant pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

My face. Oh my face. It hurts so badly!

I look down at my hand and I see blood.

A lot of blood.

Then it's all black.

**SPOV**

I feel bad that I had to make Jacob stop seeing Vampire Girl but, I had to do it! It's the rules. He could hurt her. I never expected Paul to be the one to do it though.

She shouldn't have been here.

Paul.

I didn't think that he would have phased in front of a human. Let alone Jacob's Bella. It was all in slow motion. Bella yelling at us. Bella telling us that Jacob didn't like us, that he didn't want this. Like we all do. I didn't think the Bloodsuckers would tell her what we are though. Then she did the unthinkable.

She _slapped_ him. If she knew what we are why would she provoke him?

Then Paul phased. He must have been PAST pissed. He must have been I don't know how pissed he was. Flash backs started again. Me being angry at Emily. Me phasing to close to her. Her beautiful face no longer beautiful anymore.

Bella. Standing to close. I hear her scream. Oh god I wish she didn't come. She wasn't supposed to be here. Why did she have to come?

_Why?_

**A/N: Good? I hope so. Give me some advice. Hate it? Love it? Should I continue it? Tell me in a review.**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters**

**I guess people actually like this story. I'm going to try to update 2 times a week. Sometime 2 or more. It will depend on the week and what I am doing because of Basketball. Okay! On to the story!**

**Chapter Two**

**SPOV**

I snapped out of my daze and ran to Bella.

Oh man Jacob is going too _pissed_.

Flash backs are coming again. Emily on the ground, crying holding her face. Me running with her _naked_ to get to the hospital.

I stopped the thinking and took her into Billy's house and told him to call Emily. She was in school to be a doctor she can help her but, instead of getting her degree to be a Doctor she just chose to be a nurse and maybe try it later. _Sam _stop_ thinking all of that crap! Bella needs your help! _I _know_ she can, she wouldn't want anyone else looking like her. Poor Bella, poor, poor, Bella.

I hear Paul howl he knows what he did. I don't think he can live with himself. Jake is going to _kill_ him when he finds out. When Billy comes back in with Emily she goes into full doctor mode.

"Billy I need you to get some gauze or paper towels new ones still in the wrapper. They need to be _clean _and _disinfected_."

"Sam, I need you to go look for a needle and thread we are going to have to do this the old fashion way."

I go as fast as I can go to get it and Billy is right behind me hustling up.

**Emily POV**

That poor little girl. Poor, poor little girl. I know how it feels. She is strong, she will get through it.

She also will have help too. Paul is going to beat himself up over it Jake is going to wish he never even left her alone and Sam, my lovely Sam is going to remember how much he hated himself for a long time. I just hope that Jake doesn't leave her alone, that he stays with her, she is going to need his help. Don't think about that stuff now. Help her Emily. You can do it!

"SOMEONE GET SOME ANTISPECTICT CREAM TOO!"

Billy was the first to come back with some gauze, good he knew I needed.

I quickly started to stick the wounds up and then yelled at Sam to get the car around so we could take her to the hospital. I know that the cuts were not infected but, the doctors needed to know what happened to her. I had to talk to Sam.

"Sam, how is Jacob going to deal with this?"

"I honestly don't know. It was so hard for –"

Just then Jared walked in with Paul.

"Oh Paul, are you doing alright?"

"No, Emily I'm not! I hurt _Jacob's_ Bella!"

"Paul it's not your fault didn't you saw that the Bloodsuckers told her what you were? She shouldn't of pushed you! It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

"Emily, she's a smart girl, do you think she would of provoked me if she knew what could happen? C'mon Cullen probably taught her better than that!"

Before I could answer Sam yelled, "EMILY!"

Oh the car must be ready.

"C'mon Paul carry her out for me."

Paul carried her out while I got my bag with all my things in it.

"Sam… What are we going to tell them what happened?"

"I don't know Emily."

"Should we tell them the same thing that we said happened to me?"

"Yeah and that Paul was hunting while she was taking a walk and was too late to shoot the bear."

"Alright. I just hope Jake won't lose his cool when he finds out…"

"Yes my love. We wouldn't want that to happen."

Then, he kisses my scars. I hope Jake would love her like Sam loves me.

**A/N: So that's it! Was it gooood enough? (: Thanks everyone who reviewed! You made me want to write! Tell me how good it was this time! :P Tell me what needs to be different give me suggestions on what you want to happen and I'll try to add it into it! Thanks! Look to see if I update by Thursday. If not then Friday it will be if I'm not too busy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters!**

**I am sooo sorry people who stayed thanks! No one probably did, I am not going to put an excuse up for not writing but, I am sorry!**

**On to it!**

**BPOV**

What time is it? What day is it? What happ- OUCH! AHHH! What happened to my face?! Oh that's right. Going to Jacobs to try to talk to him, then seeing Sam and the gang... Aruging with Paul... Wait! What happened after that?! I don-

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Oh no is she okay?"

"Sam get Emily to do something!"

"Jake... there isn't anymore we can do..."

"Bella do you hear me? If you do just open your beautiful eyes baby, that's it!" Owwwww why does it hurt so bad?

"J-J-J-aakee, w-w-what happened? I remember yelling at Sam and Paul for taking you b-but I don't remember anything else..."

"Bella do you remember the legends?"

"Jake, if she doesn't reme-"

"Shut up Sam! I am going to tell her! If I just told her before, she would of never came over to my house and this would of never of happend!"

"But Ja-"

"Jared I don't want to listen to you too! So, just SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" What is going on? Why is Jake asking me about the legends? Cold Ones came and-

"OH MY GOD! JAKE! IT WAS A WEREWOLVE! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY AM I IN THIS BED? P-P-Paul attacked me, and-and-and NOOOO!" I got up and ran into the bathroom!

"MY FACE! MY FACE! _NOOOO_!"

**JPOV**

My beautiful Bella. She hasn't stopped crying since she found out. Her beautiful face! What am I going to tell Charlie?

"Sam..." I whispered, "What are we going to tell Charlie?"

"Should we use the same excuse we used for Emily?"

"I don't know, what can we him the reason why we didn't go to the hospital?"

"Uhmmm we could just say that-" Sam couldn't even finish what he was going to say because Charlie came rushing in the house.

"SAM! SAM! I NEED YOU TO CHECK IN THE WOODS FOR BELLA AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE COULD OF GONE!"

"Chief, uhm I need to tell you some-"

"SAM! THERE IS NO TI-"

"Jake, what are you doing here? Don't you have mono?"

"T-that's what I was trying to get at Chief, see uhm Bella came over here looking for Jake and uhm a-a-a b-bear came out of nowhere and attacked her... We d-didn't take her to the hospital cause we thought that Emily could do more here. She's alright she jus-"

"D-dad?" Charlie quickly ripped his head behind him. "oh my god!" He whispered. Bella was standing there with Emily tears running down her face. "I am so sorry baby girl! You are still beautiful..."

**That's a wrap! I am sorry about not updating in like 2 years but I hope I can do this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue on with this story but I do! Thanks...**


End file.
